Prove It
by Xortberg
Summary: Carrying on where I left off in Shall We Dance?, we now follow Davis's quest to sweep Kari off her feet. Aided by Veemon and Gatomon, there's no telling just how crazy this will get. DaiKari, Veegato.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Veemon! I knew you could do it!" Davis was more excited than Veemon had ever seen him - it touched him to know his partner shared his joy so much. "I told you I'm a genius, aren't you glad you listened to me?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"If you're such a genius, why haven't you thought of a way to sweep Kari off her feet?" Davis blinked, apparently unable to think of a response.

"W-Well… uh…" He stuttered, trying to find a suitable rebuttal. "I already have! I just didn't want to put too much pressure on you while you made your move, you know?"

"Really… What's your master plan then?"

"My… uh, m-master plan? Well… it's a secret! But trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

"How?"

Davis sighed. "Because she'll fall head over heels for me! Duh!" Davis struck a triumphant pose.

"Oh! Well, that clears things up! Now, I dunno about you, but I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Oh, yeah. G'night." As his little blue friend headed off to his bed, Davis sat down on the couch. _Now, what exactly should my 'master plan' be…? This isn't gonna be easy._

Meanwhile, getting ready for bed, Veemon could hardly believe his luck. Only a few hours ago, he had spent at least a good half-hour dancing away with the most beautiful Digimon in the world. Then - to his even greater delight - he and Gatomon had simply sat and talked for hours on end. As he lay down in bed, he fondly recalled what he was sure to be the greatest night of his life.

* * *

"That was really nice, Veemon." The pair had just come off of the dance floor, and after sitting down, Gatomon was resting her head on Veemon's shoulder as the two watched the rest of their friends dance.

"It sure was. I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself. I just hope I wasn't _too _bad of a dancer."

"Are you kidding? You were great! Although, to be honest, I never really expected you to be so good at it."

"Well, I've been… Taking lessons. For the past month." Veemon blushed a bit as he admitted this, since he somewhat anticipated Gatomon's response.

"Lessons, huh? From who?" Veemon could hardly even comprehend the question - as Gatomon asked, she also slipped her paw into his hand, and it took every ounce of concentration to bring himself back to his senses.

"Well, uh… I kinda asked Kari if she would teach me. You always did talk about how good a dancer she is, so I figured I might as well learn from the best, you know?" He stared at the ground as he said it, blushing furiously. _Why did I have to tell her that? She probably thinks I'm a dork now. Or a stalker. Or both._

"I… only said that once." _Great. She thinks I'm a stalker. _"That's so… sweet. That was so long ago, I can hardly believe you remember it!"

"So you… _don't _think I'm a creepy stalker?" She giggled, and he melted.

"Of course not!" _Is this real? Is she really… this close to me?_ And then, lightly, she brushed her nose against his. _I-I guess she really _is _that close to me. Oh, man! _"Veemon? Are you okay?"

Realizing he had been staring at her with his mouth hanging ever so slightly open, Veemon once again blushed. "Oh, yeah! I'm fine. I just… can't believe how amazing tonight turned out to be." Then, in the greatest display of courage in his life, Veemon closed the distance between the two and kissed her.

* * *

"Geez, Veemon, I really like you and all, but not like that!" Davis woke early, and with quite an unexpected surprise as his little blue friend was gripping his hand tightly and puckering his lips. Surprised by Davis's outburst, Veemon began to wake. "Besides, I'm sure Gatomon wouldn't be too happy if she found out you were kissing someone else, even if it is me!"

_What is he talkin' about? _Groggily, he realized that he wasn't, as he had suspected before, holding Gatomon's paw. Instead… _Davis's hand? Oh, God! _He had been holding her paw in his dream - and had been kissing her. "D-Do you mean…?"

"Yes, I mean you were just acting like I was Gatomon!" A look of realization dawned on his partner's face, and Veemon knew he was in for it. "You were _dreaming _about her, weren't you? Ha!" His grin softened a bit, and he settled back down on the bed. "You really _are _a hopeless romantic after all, huh?"

"That's a… good thing, right?"

"Yeah! Just as long as you never try to kiss me again!"

"Good! Now, waddya say we figure out what you're gonna do about Kari? C'mon, we can talk about it over breakfast!" Without waiting for Davis's reply, the little blue Digimon strolled out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

"What? W-wait!" Bolting out of bed, Davis rushed to catch up to his partner. "Didn't I already tell you I had a plan?"

"Well, yeah, but you're also a really bad liar. I can tell you've got no idea what you're doing. But no worries! You're in good hands with me helping you!"

"Whoa, did you miss the part where _I _was the one who came up with the plan to hook you and Gatomon up? I'm the Casanova here, buddy!" Veemon snickered. "I'm serious!"

"Relax, Davis. I haven't forgotten that you helped me. That's why I figure I can help you out. You know, like paying you back. I could talk to Gatomon about it! We'd have an inside agent and everything! Davis, this is gonna be great!"

"But I never gave you my permission! And what about breakfast?!" It was no use - Veemon had already vanished out the front door. Exasperated, Davis grabbed a bagel and hurried after him.

* * *

A/N: So, at the urging of my readers, I have, in fact, decided to carry on the story where I left off in _Shall We Dance?_ The main focus of this story will be Davis and Kari, but there'll still be plenty of VeeGato to go around. As always, reviews are met with much love, and I hope I'll be able to update at least semi-regularly. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, did you have fun last night?" Kari couldn't suppress a giggle at the slight blush tinting her partner's cheeks at the mention of the previous night. "Where did you get off to after the party, anyway? I wanted to talk to you about what happened, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Of course I had fun, Kari. And sorry about disappearing on you; Patamon stopped me and we talked for a good while. By the time I got back here, you were asleep." She was silent for a moment. "You know," she continued, "I was pretty surprised when Veemon told me he was getting dancing lessons from you. How did that end up happening, exactly?"

"Well-" Kari began with a smile, only to be cut off by Tai as he entered the room.

"Hey, you guys. Davis and Veemon are here. What's going on?"

"That's right! You weren't paying attention to those two last night! You were too wrapped up in _Sora _to notice anything else. It's kind of a long story, Tai. Gatomon, you go on ahead and tell them I'll be out in a minute."

"Sure thing." Kari began her explanation - which Gatomon sincerely hoped wouldn't take too long, so that Kari could distract Davis and give her some alone time with Veemon - as Gatomon made her way to the living room. As she neared the end of the hallway, her ears twitched at the faint sounds of whispering coming from the living room. Peeking in, she saw Veemon and Davis sitting on the couch, heads together as they whispered conspiratorially.

"Hey there, you two! What are you planning over there?" Davis jumped comically at being discovered, and Veemon's face lit up at the sound of her voice.

"Hey there, Gatomon! Where's Kari?" Veemon began, cheerfully, before Davis clamped a hand over his mouth and furiously whispered something in his ear. As he removed his hand, Veemon rolled his eyes towards Gatomon. She giggled; the way the two interacted was just so very… _them._

Just as Gatomon opened her mouth again, she heard Kari's door open and close. Davis, hearing this as well, gulped visibly. _Hah. Could he make it _any _more obvious that he likes her?_

"Thanks for keeping these two busy," she nodded to Gatomon as she entered the room. "Nice to see you guys! Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to talk to Tai for a minute." She smiled warmly at the pair, and Gatomon rolled her eyes as Davis practically went into cardiac arrest.

Kari caught Gatomon's eye and gave her a quick wink. "Hey Davis, I, uh… I was wondering if maybe you would talk to me about soccer? I'm doing a paper, and I've already talked to Tai and Ken. I'd really like to hear from you, too."

"M-Me? Well, sure, I guess!" When, after several seconds, he hadn't moved, Veemon elbowed him and he jumped, hurrying to his feet and following Kari out of the house. Now that they were gone, Gatomon sat down next to Veemon on the couch.

"So about last night…" he began, but seemed unsure of what he wanted to say. "Are we, uh… Y'know…" He trailed off, and Gatomon rolled her eyes.

_Geez, and he's supposed to be _courageous? "If you really like me, then yeah. That does mean we're together. _Dating, _humans call it." Veemon's face turned crimson at her bluntness, but he smiled at her tenderly. Taking her paw in his hand, he got up and pulled her off the couch, standing so that he was only inches away from her.

"Then I guess _this _is okay, huh?" Gatomon had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly what "this" was, and Veemon was quick to confirm her suspicions, gently pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

_Note to self: _Never _ask Davis to talk about soccer. _Ever since the two had walked out the door, his signature awkwardness around Kari had disappeared completely. Not that he was doing anything _wrong, _exactly - had she actually been writing a paper on soccer, Davis would be telling her everything she needed to know.

The two were sitting on a park bench, watching as city workers cleaned up the mess from the New Year's celebrations the night before. She nodded absently as Davis chattered away, shivering slightly and wishing she was wearing something warmer.

"Here." Kari blinked in surprise as Davis handed her his jacket.

"But now you'll get cold. I'm fine, trust me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm too hot-headed to be cold." At his continued insistence, Kari finally accepted his jacket. "You know, I get the feeling you really don't care too much about soccer, do you?"

Kari sighed. "No, not really. I just wanted to give Veemon and Gatomon some time alone to really figure out what's going on." Davis nodded, and Kari noticed a slight, almost imperceptible shiver run through him. "That's it."

"What?"

"C'mon. We're finding someplace warm to sit. I won't have you freezing just so that I can be comfortable." He opened his mouth to protest, but Kari had already grabbed his arm and started dragging him back to her apartment.

"What about Veemon and Gatomon?"

"Tai and Agumon are still in there. It's only a matter of time until their alone time gets interrupted anyway."

"Well, okay then. Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Chapter two. Yippee! Well, I've got to say, writing this is pretty fun. The plot should be picking up soon; hopefully, I'll have chapter three done pretty soon. Till then, make sure to review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what's up, T.K.?" Davis grinned and waved as he jogged to catch up with his blonde friend. "Where's Patamon?" It was unusual to see T.K. without his little winged friend tagging along.

"Oh, hi Davis. He's been kind of tired lately, so he decided to stay home."

"Really? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be alright. He's just been a little bit busier than usual. Anyway, I heard about Veemon and Gatomon! How much longer till _you _finally ask Kari out?" T.K. laughed as Davis blushed furiously.

"W-What do you mean? I thought _you _liked Kari!" _Wait, why am I complaining? That's just one less guy I have to worry about!_

"I did, for a while. But I always knew… well, never mind. Anyway, I'm over my crush on her, so all you have to do now is make your move."

"But… ah, forget it. Let's not talk about this; it's… awkward." T.K. laughed again.

"Sure, Davis. Well, I'd better hurry home. Patamon's probably wondering what's keeping me. Talk to you later!" Davis waved as T.K. jogged off towards his apartment complex, thinking on what he had said.

_I wonder what exactly he 'always knew'… _Mulling it over in his head, he turned and headed off in the other direction. He was so deep in thought that barely noticed his D-Terminal begin to beep. Flipping it open absently, he glanced at the screen.

_Hey Davis! Matt's having a concert this Saturday. He even said he'd give you a discount on the tickets! Hope to see you there!_

_Love,_

_Mimi_

_P.S._

_Couples get another discount! Maybe you could ask someone?_

"A concert… Maybe I could take Kari with me! This must be fate!" _Let's see… today's Thursday, so if I'm gonna ask Kari to go, it'll have to be tomorrow. _Now came the hard part. _How am I going to work up the nerve to ask her out?_

_

* * *

_

Kari and Gatomon had been sitting in relative silence for quite a while, Kari working hard to finish her winter homework while Gatomon relaxed on the bed.

"Gatomon?"

"Yeah, Kari?"

"What should I do about Davis?"

Gatomon was silent for a moment. Then: "What do you mean, Kari?"

"I really like him. And I'm pretty much certain he likes me."

"Then it seems pretty obvious to me what you should do," Gatomon replied with a grin. Kari simply shook her head in response.

"I'm not even certain he still likes me. I know he _used _to, but it's been over a year. And even if he still does, how do I know he's _really _serious about me?"

"Well, if he _still _likes you after a year and a half, I'd say he's either serious or completely hopeless. Or maybe even both." Kari smiled.

"Yeah. He _is _pretty hopeless sometimes." She was quiet for a moment as she contemplated her friend's advice. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by an incoming e-mail. Flipping open her D-Terminal, she was pleasantly surprised to see Mimi's email address.

_Kari! Guess who's finally back in Japan? I can't wait to see you again! Anyway, Matt's having a concert this Saturday, and I really hope you'll be there._

_Love,_

_Mimi_

"It's from Mimi; she's back in Japan! And Matt's having a concert this weekend. We'll be able to see her there!" Kari was unable to contain her enthusiasm; since the battle with MaloMyotismon, Kari had only seen Mimi briefly when she flew in for her first photo shoot. Even then, she had been so busy with preparations and Matt that she had barely had any time to hang out with the rest of the crew.

"That's great! Do you think Palmon is here too?"

"Of course! Oh, I can't wait for Saturday!"

* * *

"Hey there, T.K.! What took you so long?" Patamon looked up from a book that he had been occupied with before his partner walked through the door. Despite T.K.'s previous assertion to Davis, Patamon was quite chipper at the sight of his friend.

"Nothing, really. I just stopped to talk to Davis for a moment on my way back. What's got you so excited?" he replied, dropping his bag onto the floor and plopping down onto the bed next to his little friend.

"Well, I had a bit of a talk with Gatomon on the night she and Veemon got together, right? Well, apparently, she really wants Davis to ask Kari out. I believe she said 'I'm sick of him just making eyes at her. He needs to man up and tell her how he feels.'"

"Okay, and how does this relate to you being all excited?" T.K. grinned as he asked, having a good idea of where the conversation was headed.

"Well, with Mimi coming in this weekend and Matt putting on a concert, I asked Mimi if she might… give Davis a little push. She just e-mailed back and said she'd done her part! Now all we have to do is hope Davis is up to the task of asking Kari out."

"Patamon, you are one smooth operator. Why are you not having to fight the girls off already?" T.K. joked, knowing full well where the little Digimon's romantic interests lay.

Patamon was quick to catch on. "Simple. I don't speak French yet! But give me a little more time and I'll be knocking them head over heels all over the world!"

Getting comfortable on the bed, T.K. pulled the covers up around him and sighed sleepily. "Well, I've had a pretty busy day. Make sure to turn the light off when you're done, buddy."

"Sure thing, T.K. Sweet dreams."

* * *

A/N: Eh, maybe not my best chapter, but at least I managed to write something. It contained a few hints at a possible romantic interest for Patamon, but I'll probably cover that little subplot in another fic that parallels this one. I don't quite plan on this fic being too terribly long, so expect another three or four chapters at the most. Anyway, as always, reviews = love.


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight: You're asking Kari to Matt's concert, right?" Davis nodded. "So that means you've got to ask her tomorrow." Davis nodded again. For a few moments, silence prevailed in Davis's room - a rare occurrence when he was actually in it. Then: "So what are ya gonna do?"

"I don't know! What am I gonna do, Veemon? I never planned on it happening this fast! I was never good with deadlines!" Highly distressed, Davis resorted to head butting a pillow to relieve his anxiety.

"Calm down, Davis! It's gonna be fine!"

"How's that? I've been struggling with this forever! Now I've got to just up and ask her in less than a day? This is horrible."

"Alright, that's it. Davis, you have to man up! Do you think I wasn't scared when it came to Gatomon? Still, I just sucked it up and went on with your plan, and everything worked out great!"

"True…"

"So, first thing tomorrow, you're gonna get ready, head on over to the Kamiya residence, and ask Kari if she'd like to go to the concert with you." Davis sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"Of course you do! And that's final!"

"Fine." Another sigh. "Thanks, Veemon. I'm pretty sure that's all I needed to hear." He grinned at his little blue pal and playfully punched him in the arm.

"No problem. Never forget, I'm here for you when ya need it. Well, good night."

"Night, buddy."

* * *

"What exactly do you look so smug about?" Matt was just finishing up the tuning on his guitar when Mimi walked back into the room, with - as indicated by Matt - a very smug air about her.

"Ohh, nothing!" she sang, settling onto the couch next to Matt and snuggling up to him. "I just got finished playing Cupid for Davis and Kari, and I believe I truly outdid myself!"

Matt grinned and threw his arm around Mimi, who had finally settled back on her natural brown hair. "Really, now? Do tell just how you managed this."

"Oh, I just told them about the concert you're holding Saturday, and told Davis that he should ask Kari if she wants to go!"

"Wait, what? I'm not holding a concert Saturday!"

"You are now. Come on. It can't be _that _hard!" Matt hesitated - how could he say no? "Please? For me?" _That's it. I just can't say no._

"Oh, fine. Just because you asked so nicely." Mimi's face lit up, and Matt's heart melted.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Wrapping her arms around him, she planted her lips firmly on his. _Damn. I should have more concerts._ Breaking the kiss, Mimi continued. "One more thing…"

Matt sighed. "You know I won't want to say yes, but I will anyway."

"Great! I told Davis you'd give him a discount on the tickets!"

"Why do I do so much for you, again?"

"Maybe I should remind you…"

* * *

"Alright, Davis! This is it! Up the stairs you go!" Despite Veemon's urging, Davis found that his feet seemed to have been replaced with boulders when he wasn't paying attention. "Come on, Davis! Remember what we talked about last night! You've got this!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"No guessing! You've got to be confident! You are gonna go up there and knock her out! Not literally, of course, but you get the idea!"

Davis sighed. "Sure. Here I go." Slowly, he began to walk up the stairs. _Maybe I can walk reaaally slowly and everything will work itself out by the time I reach her floor! Wait… how did I already reach it?_ Glancing out over the balcony, he was, indeed, several stories above the ground. _Okay, I know time really flies when you're dreading something, but this? Utterly ridiculous._ He gulped as he looked down the hall.

_Deep breath, Davis. _Slowly, he walked towards her door - and, just as with the stairs, he reached it before he had time to realize he was even walking. _Oh, man… here goes nothing! _Steeling himself, he raised his hand to knock on the door, and -

Dropped it. "Whoa. What just happened?" _Well, obviously you chickened out._ Shaking his head, Davis raised his hand again, and then -!

"Gah, what is _wrong _with me! How hard is it to knock on a stupid door?"

"Davis? Is everything okay?"

_Oh no. This is… bad? Good? I don't know… _Turning, his eyes met with none other than the object of his affection - as well as the source of the greatest terror he had ever known. "H-hey there, Kari."

* * *

Well damn. So, so sorry for the huge delay. I've had finals, an eventful first week of summer, and preparation to go to Virginia getting in my way _ Also, in response to my last review, I'm perfectly aware of my purpose in this story; everything I write, I had planned from the beginning. Maybe you should stop and realize that I actually have a clue, bro.

Well, as always, review. I'm guessing either the next chapter or the one after it will wrap this up, and then I'll move on to more projects I've planned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Many thanks to all who have reviewed as I wrote this story. Each one of you helped push me towards the end of this project, and I wouldn't have finished without you.

A very special thanks to Lord Pata, who has been a faithful reviewer and boosted my ego many times when I felt I might not be writing as well as I hoped.

This is the final chapter of this story. As I said, it didn't end up very long, but I'm far from finished when it comes to this little universe I've created. I very much plan to explore other relationships, and many of them will take place in this universe and reference the events of this story.

But that isn't what you came here for. You came here for a story - in particular, a chapter full of fluffy DaiKari goodness - and so here it is.

* * *

_Deep breath, Davis. _Slowly, he walked towards her door - and, just as with the stairs, he reached it before he had time to realize he was even walking. _Oh, man… here goes nothing! _Steeling himself, he raised his hand to knock on the door, and -

Dropped it. "Whoa. What just happened?" _Well, obviously you chickened out._ Shaking his head, Davis raised his hand again, and then -!

"Gah, what is _wrong _with me! How hard is it to knock on a stupid door?"

"Davis? Is everything okay?"

_Oh no. This is… bad? Good? I don't know… _Turning, his eyes met with none other than the object of his affection - as well as the source of the greatest terror he had ever known. "H-hey there, Kari. Why wouldn't everything be okay?" Davis chuckled nervously, mentally kicking himself for looking like such an idiot.

"Well… You've been standing in front of my door for almost a minute. And you were talking to yourself."

_Dangit, Davis! Why do you always have to act like an idiot when it really matters?_ "Well, yeah, about that…" Davis took a deep breath, but before he could speak, Kari cut him off.

"If you're looking for Tai, he and Sora went to go visit Matt and Mimi," she stated, moving past Davis and beginning to open the door.

"I wasn't looking for Tai, though!" Davis blurted, blushing crimson the moment the words left his mouth.

"Oh? Then what did you need?"

"Well, I don't know if you heard, but Matt's having a concert tomorrow night," Davis began, and paused for a moment to let her respond.

"Yeah, Mimi sent me a message telling me last night."

"Great! Well, I, uh… I was w-wondering if maybe… you wanted to go with me?" _Wow. That was… easier than I expected it to be._ _And now that I've actually _done _it… I feel better._

At his question, a very slight blush had tinged her face. "Go with you? You mean like, a date?"

"Y-yeah. Like a date." _Ha. Good job sounding totally lame. _For once in his life, Davis had to literally bite his tongue to keep himself from talking back to himself.

"That sounds wonderful, Davis. Of course I'll go with you." She was still blushing a bit, but she was smiling at Davis, and he was quite certain that he was going to melt right there on the spot.

"Great!" Much to Davis's surprise (and delight), the belittling voice in his head had absolutely nothing to say to him. "_Ha! _Take that, you… _voice!" _He arm-pumped in triumph… before realizing he was still standing right in front of Kari.

"…"

"Y-yeah. So I'll come pick you up tomorrow at eight?"

"Sure." Slightly bewildered, she walked into her apartment and shut the door.

_Good job, idiot._

* * *

"Oh, what am I supposed to do now? Veemon, you've got to help me, man! I can't handle this date thing!" Davis was frantically digging through his closet looking for something nice to pick Kari up in the following day; once again, a first for him.

"Maybe you should ask Ken for help! All the girls in the school like him!"

"No way! I am not going to him for help!"

"But why not? I'm sure he'd have some good advice for you."

"He's going out with my sister! If I ask him for help, then she's gonna find out, and if she does, I'll never hear the end of it!" he shouted, pulling his head out of the closet for a moment before diving back in.

"Oh, right. What about T.K.?"

"No way. That would be totally awkward. What would _you _do if you were going to pick Gatomon up for a date?" Once again emerging from the closet, Davis sat down in front of Veemon as he awaited his response.

"Wait, that reminds me! I'd better ask Gatomon if she wants to go with me!" He turned to dart out the room, but Davis was too quick for him.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he tackled Veemon. "You're gonna help me with Kari before you go running off after Gatomon! You made me do this, you're gonna help me see it through to the end!"

"Oh, calm down, Davis. You're just taking her to a concert. Just wear some casual clothes and make sure you pick her up on time." Davis froze at the sound of Jun's voice coming from his doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?"

She scoffed. "Ever since you dove headfirst into your closet. Listen, this isn't anything _special_. Sure, it's a date, but it's a casual one. Just be her friend. And make sure to pay more attention to her than anything else. And buy her stuff. Lots of stuff." With that, she turned to walk away.

"You mean you aren't gonna make fun of me?"

"Oh, don't worry; I am. Just not now. You have plenty to worry about already." Davis groaned.

* * *

Kari was sitting in the living room when Davis arrived, though she knew he was there long before he knocked on the door. She chuckled as she listened to him bicker with Veemon.

"_No way, it's only 7:55, we're early! I don't want to look desperate!"_

"_Get over it, we're only five minutes early, and I want to see Gatomon already!"_

"_I don't care! We're gonna be on time, not early. We might even be fashionably late, just to bug you!"_

Giggling, Kari opened the front door, and was greeted by Davis holding Veemon off the ground in order to restrain him. "Good evening, you two."

Instantly, Davis dropped Veemon. "Hey, Kari. So, uh… ready to go? Or do you need more time to get ready?"

"Don't worry, I'm ready." Turning, she shouted down the hall. "_Gatomon! They're here!_" Grinning, she turned back to the pair. "And don't worry, Veemon. I think it's sweet that you wanted to get here early."

"Ha! Told you so, Davis!"

"We'll go on ahead so you and Gatomon can walk together. Come on, Davis." Stepping past Veemon, she slipped her arm into Davis's and began to walk away. The two walked in silence down the stairs, but once they were on the street, Davis broke the silence.

"It's a really nice night tonight," he commented, and Kari could almost see him mentally berating himself for his choice of small talk.

"Yeah. It'd be nicer if we could see the stars, though." At her complaint, Davis looked up.

"You're right. I never really noticed." Light pollution completely blocked any sign of the night sky. Davis was silent for a moment. "Hey Kari," he began, "waddya say after the concert, we go somewhere where we _can _see them?"

"Oh? Where did you have in mind?"

"Uh… I dunno, really. I guess we'd have to leave the city."

"Don't worry about it, Davis. I appreciate the thought. Lets just enjoy the concert tonight."

"Are you sure? I mean, it can't be _that _hard."

"You're sweet. But really, it isn't that big a deal." He still looked unconvinced, so she smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Surprised, he blushed, and the two continued to chat as they walked.

Shortly after the two began walking, they reached the concert hall and walked up to the gate. From the sounds of things, the show had already started. "Dangit! Now we probably won't be able to find a good seat." They approached the ticket stand, and Davis pulled out his wallet.

"Hey, you two don't worry about paying. That loud brown haired girl said you're covered, and Matt said to do whatever she says," said the man at the stand, waving them through. "You two have reserved seats." Davis laughed, and the two proceeded through.

"Davis? Did Mimi set this all up?"

"Well, she _did give _me the idea to ask you to go. So yeah, sort of." Kari smiled. _Mimi, you are amazing. I wait for a year and a half, and you convince him to act in a single night. I've got to remember to thank you later._

They reached their seats just as the band began another song. Matt was just as talented as ever, and there was no shortage of screaming fan girls hoping he would fall in love with them.

As the concert went on, Kari grew ever so slightly annoyed. Davis would speak when she spoke to him, but he never tried to make conversation. Whenever she would try, it would take him a moment to even realize she had spoken; it was like he was concentrating on something. Eventually, she just gave up and tried to listen to the band.

The concert only lasted about an hour, and as everything began to wind down, Davis stood up and offered Kari his hand. Ignoring it, she stood up. "Let's go."

They managed to make it out of the concert hall before the rush; thankfully, the majority of the fans were hanging around in the hopes of meeting the band. They walked back to the Kamiya residence in relative silence, Kari's annoyance deepening into hurt with each step that Davis refused to acknowledge her.

Before long, they had reached her building. "Good night." Kari kept it short, hurrying towards the stairs.

"Kari, wait up! What's up?"

"What's up is that I'm mad at you for taking me on a date and then completely forgetting that I'm here! Throughout the concert, you never said one word without me prying it out of you first!" She shook her head, and fought back tears. "Good night." She turned and once again hurried towards the stairs.

"Kari, wait! I'm really, really sorry! I promise, I had a good reason. Let me make it up to you."

"A good reason? What reason could you _possibly _have for ignoring me?"

"A good one. Please, just trust me. Meet me at the mall at five tomorrow. I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"…"

"Please? I know I messed up, but just give me this one chance."

"Fine. Screw it up, and we're completely over." Without waiting for his reply, she hurried up the stairs.

Just as quickly, Davis took off running toward his house. _I've gotta hurry. I've got a lot of work to do._

* * *

_I hope this works… _Kari, as promised, was approaching him. He nervously felt his pocket, making sure for the twelfth time that he still had what he needed.

"Alright, Davis. What was it you wanted to show me?"

"Here, come this way." He beckoned for her to follow, and walked toward the back entrance of a nearby building. Rolling her eyes, Kari followed. He entered the door, holding it open for Kari, and pulled out two tickets. Rounding a corner, he handed them to a man in front of some double doors.

"Come on," he said, holding the door so that she could enter. Once she did, the door swung shut, leaving the two in total darkness.

"Davis, what's going on?"

"Shh! Just take my hand," he said, grabbing her hand and gently guiding her forward. "Alright, now lay down and look at the ceiling."

"Davis, what is-"

"Not now! Hurry, it's about to start!" He grinned as he felt her hand move down and out of his grasp - she had finally laid down. He quickly joined her, directing his attention to the ceiling.

Just as Davis heard Kari begin to ask why they were here, it began. The ceiling lit up in a perfect replica of the night sky - minus the light pollution of the city. He heard Kari gasp, and waited to see if she said anything.

"Davis… why?"

"I knew you didn't mean in when you said it wasn't a big deal. So I spent the entire concert thinking of a way to let you see the stars." As he spoke, shooting stars began to travel across the simulated night sky, and a bright moon rose and shed enough light on the room for Davis to position himself directly next to Kari.

"I know I screwed up, and… I definitely should've paid you more attention. But I hope that _maybe _this can make up for it?"

"Davis, I… Thanks." A moment of silence, and then: "How did you get this place empty?"

"I reserved it for the two of us."

"You're kidding! Where did you get the money?"

"It's not important," Davis blushed, hoping she wouldn't push the subject.

"Of course it is! This must've cost a fortune! How did you do it?"

Davis sighed. "I kind of… sold my PS3."

"No! Davis, why would you do that? You loved that thing," she was having trouble replying; her voice was rather thick.

"Yeah, but… You're more important."

"Davis…"

"So, do you forgive me?" Kari slipped her hand into his, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: Wow. That got much longer than I expected. I thought about breaking it up into two chapters, but I was just on a roll and wanted to finish the story. Tell me what you all think, and once again, thank you all for your support.


End file.
